Ningen itaru tokoro seizan ari, dan masuto ido ga
by Ilana-walker
Summary: Suddenly my mum moved a knife in her hand she was running towards me, again my mind told me what I should do. /Jump/, I jumped and stood on top of the desk of Koumi, “What are you doing mum?” I shouted and was scared what was going on?


Actually I have this FF on animexx online so who wants to see the pictures and character lists please click on this link to see:

/fanfiction/autor/241266/227573/

This is my first ff in English ^^ I love shonen ai but this one is without ^^ I'm sorry… although I like yullen or laven I can't write it so please have fun while reading this one ^^

Xxx yours ilana-walker

**********************************************************

**Chapter 1: She's the fifth wheel**

_**I always though making friends was not as easy as everyone said and I always though being except would be much heavier than everyone said.**_

_**But actually it was easy, really easy.**_

"Rosalie come with me I'm Koumi the supervisor of this place, called Black Order." a young Chinese man declared, he had black-/violet hair, wore glasses and a beret.

In his hand he hold a clipboard, I could take a glance on the papers.

It were information about me, like height, weight or information he had gathered about my gloves and boots.

The main point why he was showing me around, 'The Black Order ' an organization which was instructing Exorcists.

People who were compatible with a substance called innocence could become Exorcists, for the sake of the whole world, they made missions.

Missions which were to find innocence or compatible persons, so they could form an army against the Millennium Earl.

Why I was here was simple a week ago three Exorcists came into my town, a small town called Alèria, Alèria is a island town and is located on Corsica.

I was simply playing with my little sister, when we heard bullets crashing into our house.

I let my little sister stay close behind me when I saw an Akuma, back then I didn't even know this monsters had names.

I was afraid my sister could get hurt so I stayed close to her, I saw the thing shooting another bullet towards us I was so afraid.

Sure I didn't want to be killed and I wanted to save my sister, maybe the last one who survived from my family.

A green light was coming from my bag and I opened it, suddenly my gloves hovered and put themselves on.

I looked shocked but didn't had anytime to react so I did the first thing laying in my mind.

/Hit, hit the bullet, crash it, brake it/ it was like a mantra repeating in my head, I punched my fist against the coming bullet and it crumbled to powder.

Again a green light was to see, my feet were glowing and something strange happened.

My shoes, normal Ballerinas became high heel Boots, their color was a purple blue.

"Marie hold on tight okay." I whispered to her and started to run, it felt free to run like this, I jumped from roof to roof.

The monsters kept following us, like their were searching for something.

"I…Inn…Innocence…" they said, repeating it and stuttering, I was scared, what should I do I couldn't escape for the rest of my life and Marie? She was so afraid nearly crying.

"Fucking Akuma! Get away brat or want to be blown away too?" a yelling man was jumping in front of me Maria and the Akuma.

First time I ever met Exorcists and I had the pleasure to met the most grumpy one, god could have created.

Suddenly my eyesight was going dark, slowly and suddenly I felt like sleeping and never waking up.

The last things I can remember are Maries scream and the grumpy man yelling something, but it was already to late to answer, I was fainting.

The next time I woke up I was sitting in a white room, an infirmary, a nice woman checked me and than said someone was coming to pick me up.

So that's why I'm walking through an old and castle like looking building with this guy called Koumi.

"Where's Marie?" I asked and he smiled, "She's still in the infirmary they're checking her you can see her later."

"What about my mum and dad?" I asked and he looked aside, "They… You'll see them later…" he only answered and finished showing me around.

Afterwards he went to his office together with me where my mum and dad would wait for me.

We came in and could hear sounds, my mum was shouting, "You can have her we don't need any monsters", she shouted, about who was she talking.

"You can tell her by yourself." Koumi suddenly said and stepped into the Office.

The grumpy man and others were sitting on sofas and waiting, maybe for the supervisor to arrive.

"Mum… Dad?" I asked, suddenly my face flew to the right side when my mothers hand came in contact with my cheek.

"Wh…", "You monster you could have killed your own sister!" she yelled at me.

I was confused, I looked between the people in the room and my mum, my dad seemed to say nothing.

"But. I" I wanted to declare the situation and to go home again, "You… I always loved you, you were my daughter and how you thank me and your dad? You became a freak! What in gods name did we wrong with you what?" she yelled and again her hand met my cheek, this time my left one.

"I'm not a freak I don't understand what's going on? Dad?" I asked and was so confused, why were they acting so strange…

"Take this gloves off, take them off!" my mother answered instead of my dad.

"Sure okay…" I said and wanted to take the gloves off, but they didn't get off, it was like they were coalesced with my hands.

"I can't" I answered and she laughed, not a warm and nice one no a cold and mocking one.

"Sure you can't, you'll never can take them off or your boots…" she said and pointed to the purple blue knee long boots.

I almost forgot that I was wearing them, when she said the thing about the boots I looked first confused but understood.

Suddenly my mum moved a knife in her hand she was running towards me, again my mind told me what I should do.

/Jump/, I jumped and stood on top of the desk of Koumi, "What are you doing mum?" I shouted and was scared what was going on?

"You should die! You're not longer my child, I despise you!" she yelled and I looked to my father who only nodded.

"Dad you too… but I always kept being there helping you, obeyed you and now… only of this you despise me your own flesh and blood?" I asked them, but no answer.

"Were going Mathieu… take Marie from the infirmary... We'll go home… We just lost a daughter… let's prepare the funeral" my mother said and turned around.

"I'm not dead! You can't do this you know it!" I shouted and jumped from the desk, "Mum, dad please…" I said and hold the arm of my dad, who suddenly turned around and slapped me in the face like my mother before him.

"Don't you ever touch me again…" he said his voice colder than ice.

"But dad…" I said he wanted to hit me again but the grumpy guy hold his hand, how fast he was only a wink before he was sitting on this sofa and now he was holding the hand of my dad.

Protecting me, "What enough is, is enough, I hate such fucking weaklings hitting their daughter only to feel strong. Such fucking disgusting parents no one would want take your disgrace of wife with you and dare you come back again. You piss me so off jerk." he said with a cold voice and a death glare than he threw my father out and my mother helped herself out of the office.

After the door was shut I sank down on my knees, it felt so cold now although it was July and some windows were tipped.

"Hey… are you okay?" a gentle voice reached my ears and I looked up a gentle smiling silver haired guy was sitting in front of me.

I never saw an Angel only the paintings in the church of my town, but this, when he was really an Angel, was the most beautiful one I ever have seen he was much more beautiful than the ones in the church.

"Who…are you?" I asked and suddenly his thumb brushed my cheek, I was crying?

I didn't even notice, "My name is Allen Walker I'm 20 and an aExorcist my friends too, you're one of my friends now as well. So please don't cry." he said gentle.

I was his friend? An Exorcist? I was so confused but when he hugged me I couldn't help myself, but to cry in his arms and hugging him as well.

"Thanks… Walker-san…" I said when I finished crying and looked up into the gentle face of Allen.

"Allen… is enough just call me Allen… So what about meeting the rest of your family…" he said, I smiled and nodded.

"So this is Lavi, he's bookman jr. and 24." he said I looked shy to the red-haired guy, he was taller than me and I have to admit that I was all along shy when it came to meet new people especially boys or men.

"Hi nice to meet ya, You're Rosalie right! How old are you?" he asked me and I hid myself behind Allen, I looked to the guy and answered shyly, "I'm 16... Nice to met you too…".

"My name is Linalee Lee! I'm 21" suddenly someone terrified me and I jumped up with a yell.

"Oh sumimasen for terrifying you…" a girl said and I let out a sigh of relive and answered.

"Nice to meet you Linalee-san, I guess you already know my name.".

"Linalee is enough, and you're right. Koumi told me everything I wanted to know about you and from now on I'm your older sister, since I'm older than you." she replied and I first wanted to say something against it but her glowing eyes, reminded me of Marie and I lumped it.

"Oh and you have to meet Yuu!" suddenly Lavi said and I looked questioning to Allen, since I still was holding his coat in fear.

"You? I already know myself…" I answered and Lavi chuckled, "No mean Y-u-u! Yuu-chan or better known as Kanda!" Lavi declared, in a flash he had a sword hold tight against his neck.

"Dare you ever say this fucking name again, I'll cut you into so small pieces that not even Bookman will ever recognize you again." a icy cold voice said and Lavi looked pale to the swordsman.

"Ah okay this is Kanda… He's the oldest with his 25 years" Lavi declared to me and I looked shocked from the sword to the man holding it.

"He won't harm you since you're a female and he wouldn't ever attack females, unless they're his enemy." Allen whispered to me and I calmed a bit down.

"Oi Baka-Moyashi what did you tell her?" Suddenly the male Swordsman said and again I hid myself behind Allen.

"Nothing and the name's Allen Bakanda, A-L-L-E-N!" Allen replied.

They were so familiar with each other, although they're fighting they liked each other.

The opposite of love isn't hate, it's ignorance my mum used to tell me, I felt like tears coming again but I avoided them.

I had to be strong, only the strong ones live.

"And you brat don't think I saved you cause I like you or something… I only saved you cause I hate man being cruel against females kay', did you get that in your brain?" he said towards me and I hid completely behind Allen.

This man is and will be the scariest man I'd ever seen in my whole life… I should have thought better, there were a lot more scary man outside this castle like Building, and I would find out soon.

"Oi are you afraid of Kanda? He's sometimes a jerk and a pain in the ass to but he can also be nice, sometimes in a strange and weird way, he only has to get to know you better… you'll see…!" Lavi said and tried to cheer me up, "What did you fucking Baka Usagi said? Repeat it and I'll cut your head off." Kanda said with a death glare towards Lavi.

_**Family… I was tense what would happen in the future and if they'll still be with me till the very end… but it seemed as they would…**_

**********************************************************

So finish of the first chapter…I had to make the finish again cause my laptop shut down on it's on and everything got erased.

So I hope you liked it till now and will read the next one ^^ please R&R ;P

Ah and why the title is "she's the fifth wheel": Cause in this chapter the mother and father of Rosalie treat her as a monster as the fifth wheel or a burden they had to carry.

So I think the title fits hope you think so too, critic is also welcome, lastly I have to know what I do wrong ^^

xxx yours ilana-walker


End file.
